DokiDoki Ojamajo Sunshine
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Megan and the gang are going on vacation to sunny Isle Delfino! But it's off to a shaky start when Megan is accused of tarnishing the island in a weird paint-like goop. Megan is forced to clean up "her mess" with help from a device named FLUDD. How can Megan clean the island, clear her name and rescue Jou-Sama from a blotling version of herself!


DokiDoki Ojamajo Sunshine!

Summary: Megan and The gang are going on a vacation to sunny Isle Delfino! But things are off to a rocky start when Megan is accused of tarnishing the Island with a messy paint-like goop. Megan is forced to clean up "her mess" with help from a device named 'FLUDD'. How can Megan clean up an entire island, clear her name and rescue Jou-Sama from a Blotling version of herself? ! Wait a sec...What?

Chapter 1: Arrival on Delfino. MegChan is A Criminal? !

Our story begins high in the sky. High in the sky aboard a private plane from Disney. It's here where we find 17 year old Megan Mouse, along with her friends- The Ojamajos, plus the Queen of The Witch World and Majorin- The Queen's faithful guard and right hand. (Also lover, but that's another story.)

Right now, this band of witches is on their way for a well deserved and long overdue vacation.

And joining them on this little escapade are some members of Megan's extended family: Her two uncles- Donald Duck and Goofy, her two older brothers- Sora and Riku, and one of Megan's best girl friends (And Sora's crush)- Kairi.

The gang was chatting amongst themselves, thinking about how exciting this was and what they wanted to do on this vacation.

While they were chatting away, a screen upfront was displaying a map- A map with different shaped islands, and the gang's plane was headed right for a dolphin-shaped island. Judging by the map, it looked like the plane was close to its destination.

A chime played out and a sun symbol appeared on the screen.

"Wua! Minna, look at that!" Hana Makihatayama said.

A video started playing- An informational video about that dolphin-shaped island. 'Welcome To Isle Delfino!' The title popped up.

"_Welcome to the sun-drenched tropical paradise of Isle Delfino!" _The announcer said. _"We're so pleased to welcome you to our beautiful home!"_

Different areas of the island started flashing on screen. A beautiful reef, a sunny beach, and the island's main square.

"_Come enjoy a natural wonderland to which we've added the world's finest resort facilities...A spectacular amusement park...And succulent seafood!"_

"Oh, it looks so beautiful!" Hazuki Fujiwara said.

"It really does!" Onpu Segawa said. "I'd love to see the beach and the resort."

"I wanna check out that amusement park." Sora said.

"Me too! That looks like so much fun!" Momoko Asuka said. She and Sora did a quick high five.

"Ooh! Seafood!" Megan said. Being a pastry chef in training, she liked to eat and try new foods. "Oishii! I hope they have sea-salt ice cream there too!"

"And I hope they serve steak somewhere too!" Doremi Harukaze said. Yup...Doremi just loved her steak.

"Gawrsh, all that food looks pretty tasty." Goofy said.

"_This and more await you on Isle Delfino!" _The announcer said. _"Come relax and let us refresh your body and spirit."_

"Yosha! I'm gonna take a chance to practice my swimming." Aiko Senoo said.

"I wanna collect seashells on the beach." Poppu Harukaze said. "Maybe I'll find something for Bunyu-Chan."

"What do you want to do on Isle Delfino, Your Majesty?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I think I'm just looking forward to relaxing with everyone." Jou-Sama said. She looked back at the video screen and... and spotted something in the Isle Delfino video's ending shot. She saw the silhouette of someone jumping in the background of a shot of Delfino Plaza- Someone she knew very well.

'_Megan-Chan? But...That's not possible.' _Jou-Sama thought. She looked over at Megan, who was busy thinking about all the foods Isle Delfino had to offer. _'It couldn't be...__that__, right?'_

"Ney, Majorin, did you see..." Jou-Sama turned to Majorin sitting on her left.

Majorin wasn't even paying attention. She was busy thinking about what she wanted to do on Delfino- Sleep.

Donald wasn't paying attention either. He was also thinking about what he wanted to do. A cartoon thought bubble appeared above his head. Like Majorin, Donald also wanted to get some z's on vacation. He wanted to sleep under a shady tree, swinging in a hammock, wearing a straw hat and a tacky floral shirt and drinking juice out of a coconut cup.

Sitting over by the window was Riku and- Actually, he was already fast asleep. 'Wake me up when we get there' he told the others at the start of the flight.

"Mou..." Jou-Sama pouted. _'Oh well, it's probably nothing...'_

"Minna, this is gonna be the most fun vacation ever!" Hana said.

"So much fun-Pao~!" Hana's white elephant friend- Pao-Chan chirped.

* * *

In just a few hours, the gang's plane arrived at the Isle Delfino Airstrip.

As the plane touched down at the Airstrip, things got a little rocky as it skidded around and came to a sudden stop. The middle of the runway was smeared with some pink-ish paint.

"Whoa!" The gang had been thrown out of their seats and onto the floor. Why they didn't have their seatbelts on is beyond me...

"Wh-What just happened?" Doremi said, as she and the others picked themselves up.

"What's the big idea?" Donald said.

Riku-who had been rudely awakened from his nap-looked at everyone. "Are we there yet?" He said.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Megan said.

* * *

A section of the Airstrip had been smeared with some strange, pink, orange and yellow-colored paint...At least it looked like paint, but it was very goopy, sticky and gross! The group decided to investigate.

"What's with this icky paint-like goop?" Poppu said.

"Looks more like melted sherbert if you ask me." Momoko said.

"I don't think you wanna eat this stuff, Momo-Chan." Aiko said.

"Eww, Doremi, it's moving!" Hana said.

"It smells bad too-Pao." Pao-Chan said.

"Uhh, girls, I wouldn't touch that if I were ya." Goofy said.

"I wonder who did this." Onpu said.

"I can't think of anyone I know." Megan said. "This isn't Shadow Doremi's handiwork. I can tell you that now."

"Doesn't feel like Pete had anything to do with this either." Sora added.

"This is quite a mystery." Hazuki said, adjusting her glasses.

Jou-Sama looked over to the far side of the Airstrip. She saw something- Or rather, someone, standing on top of a small water tower. It was strange, but whoever this person was, they looked like Megan! Jou-Sama blinked twice. "A-Anou ne, M-Minna-San..." She said, but no one was listening to her. She looked again and just like that- That weird Megan look-a-like was gone!

'_I'm not seeing things, am I?' _Jou-Sama thought. That was the last thing she needed.

"I, of course, am concerned with the well-being of the Queen in this dreadful heat." Majorin said. "Megan-Chan, Sora-Kun, see if you two can find us some assistance."

"Or at least find something to clean up this paint mess." Donald said.

"Un!" Megan nodded.

"Just leave it to us." Sora said.

"Please, be careful, you two." Jou-Sama said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Riku said.

"You and me both..."

Megan and Sora made their way over to the far side of the Airstrip, being careful not to step into the...Sherbert-colored paint mess. Well, Megan was being careful, Sora on the other hand slipped in the paint a few times.

"The locals are pretty upset about this paint." Sora said.

"Yeah. They're in a real tizzy over that mess on the runway." Megan said.

"Hey Meg, check this out!"

"Eh? Nani nani, Onii-Chan?"

Sora had found a strange backpack-like device with a yellow and blue nozzle, a holding tank, some straps and two handles on the sides with buttons. "What is it?"

"I dunno..." Megan said, examining the device.

Suddenly, the device just sprang to life!

"Sora!"

"I-I didn't touch it! I swear!" Sora said.

"Power-up complete." The device said. "Thank you for purchasing this item from Hooves Science Incorporated."

"Hooves Science Incorporated?"

"Someone must've just left this thing laying around." Megan said. "I would remember buying something like this."

"Preparing to register customer information." The device said. It's hardware started scanning Megan and Sora. "Scanning and classifying subject data...Subject One identified as Megan Mouse, resident of Dale City. Subject Two identified as Sora, resident of Destiny Islands."

"Wow!"

"It could figure out all that just by scanning us?" Sora said.

"Technology is getting so fancy these days..." Megan sweatdropped a bit.

"Data storage complete." The device said. "I am FLUDD- A Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. I hope to be of assistance."

"FLUDD, huh? Omoshiroi..."

"Y'know...I think you can wear FLUDD like a backpack." Sora said.

"Really? Let me see!"

In a few seconds of fiddling around with the straps, Megan was now wearing FLUDD on her back.

"Sugoi! It fits like a glove!" Megan said. "But uhh...how do you work this thing?"

"Proceeding with user instruction." FLUDD said. "Use the R Button to shoot water from my tank."

"R Button...Oh! Right here!" Megan said, finding the specific button on the right handle. She pressed the R Button and FLUDD sprayed out a quick blast of water. "Whoa! Cool!"

"If you press the R Button all the way down, you can stop and shoot. You can then aim in any direction."

"Oh sweet!" Megan did just that, but she squirted some water on Sora, by accident.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that!" Sora said, shaking himself dry.

"Oops...Gomen ne, Sora."

"Press the X Button to switch to the Hover Nozzle." FLUDD said.

"X Button...okay." Megan pressed the X Button-which was over on the left handle- and FLUDD's head had changed into two separate nozzles.

"You can then press the R Button to hover in the air for a short time."

It took Megan a few tries, but she managed to get the hang of the Hover Nozzle.

"If this tank is empty, no water can be sprayed. To refill tank, enter a body of water and press the R Button."

"Okay then. Sounds easy enough!" Megan said.

"Instructions complete. Proceed!" FLUDD said.

"Let's see of FLUDD can help us clean up that unslightly paint on the runway." Megan started firing off some water at the paint. Amazingly enough, that did the trick. "Of course it comes off with water." She cleared the rest of the paint from the Airstrip, as well as cleaning off some of the Islanders- The Piantas, as they're called. Some of them had gotten stuck in the paint somehow.

Megan cleared off the paint, but a big blob of the stuff still remained on the runway. "Mou...Out darn spot!" She said, spraying the stubborn blob like crazy.

Spraying the paint blob with water just seemed to make it angry. Something came out of it. It looked like a goopy version of a Piranha Plant, to put it simply.

"Okay...?" Megan cocked her head to the side.

"Ugh, what in the world is that?" Kairi said. She and the others were watching this go down.

"Eww it's gross!" Onpu said.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?" Megan said. She noticed that the paint plant opened up its mouth for a few minutes every once in a while. "Hmm... I wonder if?"

Going on a hunch, Megan decided to spray a bit of water right as the plant opened its mouth. The water actually had an effect on the plant.

"I don't think it likes water too much, sis!" Sora said. He had his keyblade out, just in case.

"Looks like I just need to do that again." Megan said. She sprayed water into the plant's mouth about two more times. Third time is always the charm, right?

That did the trick, indeed. The goopy paint plant disappeared and the Airstrip was clear and paint-free!

"Ya-Ta!"

Then something popped out from the Airstrip, most likely buried beneath the pain. It was a small golden sun-shaped charm. The charm flew over to Megan.

"Are? What's this thing?" Megan said. Sora only shrugged his shoulders. Megan put the sun charm into her pocket. With the paint all cleaned up, she and her brother joined with the others.

"Nice work, Meg-Chan!" Doremi said.

"That's a weird thing ya got there." Aiko said, looking at FLUDD.

"Indeed. It's quite an unusual device." Majorin said. "Is it some sort of pump?"

"I am FLUDD. Glad to meet you." FLUDD said.

"Sugoi! It can talk!" Poppu said.

"We found it down over there." Megan said. "Someone must've left FLUDD lying around. But I guess...I'm FLUDD's owner now."

"What was up with that paint anyway?" Momoko said.

"I don't know, but at least the runway's clear."

"Uhh you guys?" Riku said.

"Hey someone's comin'!" Goofy said.

It was two Piantas, dressed up with blue caps, blue jackets and black sunglasses. They must be police officers or thereabouts.

The two officers approached the group and-

"Hey~! What's going on? !"

Right on the spot, the officers took Megan into custody! But why? Cleaning up the paint wasn't a bad thing, right?

"I demand my one phone call!" Megan yelled, from a jail cell. "I demand my right to speak to an attorney! Oh, where's that Wright guy when you need him?"

* * *

"Court is now in session!"

Whatever was happening with Megan, it's been taken into court. Could this have anything to do with that paint mess on the Airstrip?

"As you are no doubt aware, someone has been senselessly defacing fair Isle Delfino using some paint-like substance." A member of the court said. (Possibly the prosecutor.) "The accused is charged with polluting our beautiful home and yes, endangering our very way of life."

"Polluting?" Momoko said. "That's crazy!"

"Megan Onee-Chan would never do something like that!" Hana said.

"Sou yo, Meg-Chan is a very neat person. She'd never dirty an island." Hazuki said.

"Minna-San, shh. Let us handle this." Majorin said.

"Indeed. How can one not be aware of what is going on?" The prosecutor said. "Though it is daytime in Delfino Plaza, our poor residents tremble beneath a veil of darkness."

"Eh? Why's that?" Doremi said.

"Expert Shine Scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because all of our guardians, the Shine Sprites, have vanished from their gathering spot at the Shine Gate."

"What's a Shine Sprite?" Donald asked.

"Don't ask me." Poppu said.

"The reason? It's quite obvious. This horrible graffiti is to blame!" The prosecutor said. He presented a poster-A wanted poster-to the court. "Behold this sketch of the perpetrator based on eyewitness descriptions."

A wanted poster with a crude drawing of Megan? Or at least someone who looked like Megan.

"The truth is obvious. The guilty party sits among us. It is none other than Megan Mouse!"

"**OBJECTION!" **Jou-Sama and Sora yelled.

"Overruled." The judge said. "I judge the defendant guilty as charged."

"Your Honor, please, I didn't do anything!" Megan pleaded. "I'm being framed!"

"I hearby order the defendant to clean this entire island. Until Isle Delfino is completely free of her vile handiwork, Megan Mouse shall not be allowed to leave."

"WHAT? !" Megan exclaimed.

"That's not fair! Megan didn't do anything!" Sora said, angrily.

"S-Sora!" "Down, boy!" Riku and Kairi tried to hold him down.

"Court adjorned." The judge said.

* * *

That evening in Megan's cell...

"Well...this is a fine kettle of fish I've managed to get myself into." Megan said.

"Yes. This appears to be quite a predicament, Megan." FLUDD said. Thankfully, the judge allowed Megan to keep FLUDD.

The others decided to spend the night on their plane. It just didn't seem very fair for them to sleep in a hotel when Megan couldn't be with them.

"Yup. I really must be the second unluckiest bishoujou in the whole world..." Megan sighed.

"Data analysis verifies that the island's inhabitants are indeed troubled by pollution." FLUDD said.

"Well, I've never been to this island before today. So this is pretty weird. The island getting all this paint everywhere just before we arrive for our vacation. It's a weird coincidence, ney?"

"But the pollution itself is not the main problem."

"I know. Someone's framing me for all this. But who and why?" Megan said. She pulled the sun charm out of her pocket. "And I've got a feeling these little sun charms are involved somehow..."

"Megan, you witnessed this object at the Airstrip, correct?" FLUDD said.

"Un, after cleaning up the paint. Do you know what it is, FLUDD?"

"It is a Shine Sprite."

"Shine Sprite? They talked about that at the trial."

"Shine Sprites are the source of power on Isle Delfino. They used to gather in great numbers at the Shine Gate." FLUDD explained. "But the graffiti incident has polluted the island and most of the Shine Sprites have fled."

"Eh? Didn't they say that the darkness over the Delfino Plaza was caused by the Shine Sprites leaving?" Megan said. "And the Shine Sprites are gone because of the graffiti, and that means..."

"There is no longer any power to support the peaceful lifestyle of the islanders. It is most pitiable."

"Un. I do feel kinda bad for the locals. Plus this graffiti is just bad for tourism."

"The only way to ensure the return of the Shine Sprites is to keep the island from becoming any dirtier."

"Well...having to clean up an entire island by myself seems like a cruel and unusual punishment, but if it means helping the islanders and bringing back these Shine Sprite things, I just don't have much of a choice."

"The perpetrator is likely at work even as we speak." FLUDD said. "And you, Megan, are being treated as a criminal."

"Yeah, I know. That judge wouldn't even listen to my side of the story..." Megan said.

"Tomorrow, we must do our best to resolve this situation."

"You're right, FLUDD. I'm sure with your help and my friends too, we're gonna find this crook and clear my name. Yosha! No one gets in the way of MY vacation time! OH~!"

* * *

_**Next Time on DokiDoki Ojamajo Sunshine!**_

_**Chapter Two: Bianco Hills**_

_**Megan, Sora, Donald and Goofy head out to Bianco Hills, where a trail of paint leads to the lighthouse and the mystery person framing Megan.**_


End file.
